Al final
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: Sabes que todo este tiempo hemos evitado dañar a quienes son nuestra familia. HrH


**Al final**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Los utilizare sin fines de lucro, sin embargo las situaciones que a continuación expondré son mi creación, al menos las que no hacen referencia a los libros de la saga. Así que si alguien le interesa usarla les pido por favor tengan la amabilidad de hacérmelo saber.

Después de lo anterior espero que disfruten la lectura, les informo que es capitulo único (Oneshot) y ojala les guste.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sus ojos contemplaban el destello rojizo, reflejándose con tanta intensidad que sus hermosos ojos cafés resplandecían por el efecto de la luz. Cerró la mano para evitar seguir mirando y apretó el puño, después con cuidado deposito el contenido en un pequeño cofre de manera que guardo en un cajón.

Se sobresalto, cuando alguien toco a su puerta, estaba un poco nerviosa, bueno en esos tiempos quien no lo estaba. Trato de recobrar la serenidad, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja donde los otros estaban esperando.

Los miembros de la Orden del fénix se encontraban reunidos en la estancia, no cabía duda que con el paso de los años y todo lo que habían enfrentado Grimmauld place se había convertido en un lugar más sombrío. Aun podía recordar cuando Harry hecho una furia después de haber perdido el rastro de Voldemort había destrozado con su varita el retrato de la madre de Sirius, algo que sin duda tenía ganas de hacer desde el día en que su padrino perdió la vida en el Ministerio de magia.

- Srita. Granger la estábamos esperando- Moody le señalo con una mano que tomara asiento –Quiero que ustedes vengan a inspeccionar la guarida de unos mortífagos que hace poco cayeron en manos de una de nuestras brigadas.

En otros tiempos le hubiera dado un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, a sabiendas de que una misión de esas podría costarle la vida a cualquiera de los presentes. Pero cuando el peligro es inminente cada día, cada hora, al final te vuelves un poco insensible si es que quieres seguir viviendo.

Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca desgastada, escuchando con atención las órdenes de Alastor Moody, cuando unas manos cayeron sobre sus hombros, conocía esa presencia, su aroma y sobre todo la fortaleza que le representaba. Levanto una delicada mano y la coloco sobre la que estaba en su hombro como respuesta.

Ya el plan estaba trazado, salieron de la casa de Grimmauld Place, puesto que desde ese lugar no podrían aparecerse, los hechizos de protección se los impedían. Antes de salir del cuartel Moody y Tonks revisaron que no hubiera moros en la costa, y al encontrarse fuera, como ya era costumbre se dirigieron calle abajo donde ningún muggle pudiera verlos.

Los magos y brujas se tomaron de las manos para hacer una aparición conjunta, por mayor seguridad, no podían darse el lujo de confiarse. Hermione sintió ser engullida por un pequeño agujero, pero después de pasar tantas veces por esa experiencia terminas por acostumbrarte.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme casona antigua de grandes ventanales, torres, y muchas gárgolas, lo que le daba un aspecto más tétrico y lúgubre. Alastor les ordeno separarse en parejas para inspeccionar el sitio, como hacían siempre en ese tipo de misiones. Ron no pudo ocultar la cara de alivio al ver que su pareja sería Tonks y no ese antipático de Víktor Krum.

Hermione no podía recordar cuantas veces se había enfrentado a misiones peligrosas, era cuento de todos los días después de haber sido iniciada como miembro de la Orden del fénix, y de eso ya hacia más de cuatro años, tiempo después de cumplir la mayoría de edad (mundo mágico).

_- ¡Lumos!_ – dijo Fred que caminaba frente a ella - ¡mucho mejor!

Hermione decidió seguir los pasos de su compañero y encender su varita para poder ver claramente. Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro dentro de la casona, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de doble hoja que Fred empujo, ella tenía la varita lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer, sin embargo no paso nada. Los dos entraron y las luces del salón se prendieron de inmediato, era un lugar muy amplio, tenía unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba un librero.

- ¡Eh! Hermione ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en ese librero?- ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Apenas había puesto Fred un pie en el escalón de madera, y una gárgola se abalanzo desde lo alto sobre ellos, ambos se agacharon de inmediato, pero otra venía directo a impactarlos. Fred se arrojo sobre la chica y los dos cayeron al suelo, pero no podían perder el tiempo así que de inmediato se pusieron en pie, pero las garras de piedra rasgaron el brazo de ella, tenía que hacer algo pues su compañero, luchaba con sus propios problemas.

_- ¡Diffindo!_ – Fred apunto con certeza a la gárgola que partió en pedazos, esparciéndose por el suelo, un segundo más y seguramente le habría volado la cabeza al gemelo.

Se dirigía a ayudar a la chica - _¡Petrificus totalus!_ – al parecer ella no necesitaba ayuda.

Subieron de inmediato a la planta alta y empezaron a buscar algo que les proporcionara información que utilizar contra sus enemigos, empezaron a revolver todo.

- Ven acá, creo que encontré algo – ella fue hacia donde estaba el gemelo.

El dirigió su varita hacia los cajones - _¡Alohomora!_ – de inmediato se abrieron, sacaron los papeles que había en el interior.

- Son mapas Fred, hay que llevárnoslos – él estuvo de acuerdo y los guardo.

- Vamonos Hermione, creo que aquí no hay nada más que nos sirva.

Dieron un vistazo a otras habitaciones de la casona, pero no encontraron más que ratas y montones de artefactos inútiles a la causa.

Como habían quedado el punto de encuentro sería la entrada, y una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, regresaron al cuartel, para hacer un recuento de la misión.

Fred entrego los mapas que encontraron y los demás reportaron de igual manera sus hallazgos a Tonks y Moody.

- Perro te has hecho daño – Si Hermione había olvidado la herida que le había hecho esa gárgola, pero desde luego a Víktor no le pasaba inadvertido.

- Ven atenderremos eso de inmediato – Víktor tomo a Hermione de la mano y los dos subieron. Ron los miro alejarse de manera extraña y Fred puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Ron estaba en la cocina, comiendo rápidamente todo lo que tenía frente a él.

- Tranquilo Ron o terminaras ahogándote con algo – Harry se quito la capa que llevaba puesta, la colgó en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Ron engullo un último bocado antes de hablar – Harry que bueno verte sano y salvo, como te ha ido – sonrió al muchacho.

Levanto las gafas con una mano, con la otra se froto los ojos y después coloco de nuevo los lentes en su lugar. Negó con la cabeza – Voldemort se nos adelanto de nuevo, no pudimos encontrarlo, y ustedes ¿tuvieron suerte?

- Algo, encontramos algunas cosas, y me imagino las deben estar analizando en estos momentos.

- ¿Y Herminone? – pregunto Harry

- Yo que tu no tocaría ese tema – George había entrado a la cocina- Rony se pone algo sensible.

- Cállate, no digas estupideces – decía Ron con cara de fastidio, mientras George sonreía de manera triunfal – esta con el señor perfecto como siempre, se lastimo durante la misión – Ron miro de reojo a su hermano, esperando que dijera algo.

Harry puso expresión preocupada - ¿Algo grave?

- No lo creo – concluyo Ron y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Tu no vas a comer nada Harry? – pregunto George quien también se había sentado a la mesa. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

- No se que harria si algo te pasarra – Víktor decía mientras con su varita curaba el brazo de la castaña.

- No te preocupes, no es para tanto – dijo ella con una sonrisa y el beso con dulzura sus labios.

- Irre a buscarte algo de comerr, debes tenerr hambrre, tu recuéstate y descansa – Víktor le acomodo una almohada y espero a que se recostara para salir de la habitación.

La castaña cerro los ojos disfrutando de unos momentos de tranquilidad, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, hasta que escucho el rechinar de la perilla y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse¡vaya que rápido regreso Víktor!- pensó. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Víctor, sino Harry el que estaba en su recamara. Se enderezo de un salto.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?, Víktor volverá en cualquier momento – Harry ignoro el comentario de ella.

- No veo que hay de malo en que un amigo quiera saber como te encuentras.

Ella desvío la mirada, en realidad él tenía un buen argumento – Tu sabes que sí lo hay – dijo en tono suave, pero firme mientras volvía a mirarlo a la cara, él se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Tenía que verte, comprobar que no te había pasado nada – estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar tocarlo, Harry sintió los suaves dedos de Hermione en su rostro y estaba a punto de tocar la mano de la chica, cuando la puerta crujió de nuevo y ella de inmediato rescato su brazo.

- La cena llego… - Víktor no término la frase al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- Víktor- saludo – solo pase a ver como se encontraba – de inmediato se puso de pie. Víktor dejo la charola con comida en una mesita al lado de la chica.

- Muy considerrado de tu parrte Harry

- Si, bueno yo me tengo que retirar, hasta luego – salio de la habitación y Hermione se dispuso a cenar en compañía de Víktor.

Harry se dejo caer en un sillón con la mirada fija en la nada.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Vicky? Parece ave de rapiña rondando su presa- comento el pelirrojo.

- No es para tanto, él solo se preocupa por ella. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Todo estaba en silencio, desde luego todos dormían, Hermione volteo a la cama de al lado. Ginny dormía, no la había escuchado llegar, seguramente la Sra., Weasley también había llegado al cuartel. Se levanto lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y descalza camino como si fuera un fantasma en la penumbra, se dirigió a la planta baja, veía una pequeña luz en la estancia ¿Pero quién podría estar despierto a esa hora además de ella? Entro hasta encontrarse con…

- ¡RON!

El volteo y la miro fijamente- silencio Hermione, vas a despertar a todos.

Ella se sentó junto a el y se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Acaso piensas seguir así toda la vida?

Ron sabía que sacaría el tema a colación, porque tenía que hablar de eso, no podía dejarlo y ya.

- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

- Por favor Ron, nosotros lo intentamos y nunca funciono, no fue culpa tuya, ni mía, es solo que no debíamos estar juntos.

- Si tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad- el la miro con esperanza.

- ¿Para qué?, para que nos hagamos daño, yo no quiero lastimarte, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

- Si claro, desde que Vicky se unió a la Orden – dijo en tono sarcástico

- Lo nuestro no funciono y Víktor no tiene nada que ver en esto, Ron, pero aun somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – dijo amargamente

- Si es lo mejor, no quiero que esto nos impida ser tan unidos como siempre lo hemos sido, bueno casi, sobre todo en esta lucha, donde debemos cuidarnos unos a otros- Hermione abrazo a Ron – tu sabes que quiero que seas feliz – Ron le devolvió el abrazo a Hermione y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Ella se separo de el – prométeme que lo intentaras

- Esta bien – Ron no se pudo negar, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente.

- Es mejor que regrese a dormir, descansa. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Aquel día había sido sin duda uno de los más tristes, sin embargo para ella… bueno recordaba estar a la orilla del lago, necesitaba estar sola después de saber de labios de la directora McGonagall, que Hogwarts cerraría las puertas para siempre, después de todo los mortífagos tenían más atemorizados a todos que nunca y fue cuando él le había dado ese collar, tenía una hermosa piedra color rubí.

- Yo he visto algo parecido antes, me parece que fue…

Hermione de inmediato lo guardo de nuevo en el cofre, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió a Ginny entrar. – Estoy segura que lo has visto, no creo que sea el único, pero no importa, será mejor que bajemos.

- Si en un minuto voy, adelántate- dijo la pelirroja. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

La señora Weasley había preparado el desayuno, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, Harry ya estaba en la mesa, junto a los gemelos, Ron, el señor Weasley, Lupin, y Tonks.

Hermione se topo en el pasillo con Víktor, quien como saludo la beso, ella se sorprendió, el le ofreció un brazo, y se dirigieron al comedor. Saludaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ron también les devolvió el saludo.

Moody entro repentinamente – Vamos necesito llevar acabo una operación, una brigada a atrapado a un mortífago con la información de la casona, es muy urgente.

Harry rápidamente se levanto – Yo quiero ir – sus ojos brillaron, por fin daría con Voldemort.

- Bien – exclamo Moody – Fred, George, Hermione, ustedes vienen. Los demás se quedan al mando de Tonks y Lupin.

- ¡Harry! – dijo una voz muy conocida para el, mientras empacaban unas cuantas cosas.

- Dime Ginny – el la miro y tenía los ojos húmedos, dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella comenzó a acercarse hacia el – no lo hagas más difícil – esquivo la mirada de la pelirroja - ya hemos hablado mucho de esto y pensé que estaba claro.

Ginny se detuvo y tomo su distancia - ¡No!, tu has hablado muchas veces, pero esta bien, solo vine a despedirme y desearte suerte.

- Gracias – respondió un poco indiferente, y ella salio de la habitación conteniendo las lagrimas.

Por su lado los señores Weasley se despedían de los gemelos, ella los abrazo y el trato de consolarla.

- Vamos mujer, no es para tanto – decía George

- No se desharán de nosotros tan fácilmente – completaba Fred.

Ron les deseo suertes y Ginny bajo corriendo las escaleras y corrió a abrazarlos, dejando salir por fin el llanto.

- Herrmione, como quisierra acompañarrte, prrométeme que volverras a salvo – Víktor tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso despacio, con ternura.

Hermione se separo, tomo sus manos – estaré bien, en verdad volveré – el la abrazo. 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Se aparecieron lo más cerca posible del campamento de la brigada de la Orden del fénix, pero el resto del camino tenían que seguirlo al modo muggle, no podían arriesgarse a usar magia y revelar su ubicación a los mortífagos. Moody se los había advertido.

El terreno era montañoso, bastante escalpado, subían por una ladera y Harry le ofreció una mano a Hermione, para ayudarla, ella la acepto.

El camino era pesado, los gemelos comentaban que si pudieran usar magia desde cuando habrían llegado, mientras Harry se hubiera conformado con volar en su escoba hasta allá. Hermione deseaba aparecerse, eso de volar no era para ella.

- Ya casi llegamos, debemos hacerlo antes de que anochezca - les apuro el auror.

Llegaron al campamento justo al atardecer – Instálense en lo que voy a ver como esta la situación – dijo Alastor.

Hermione dejo las pocas cosas que cargaba en la tienda de una bruja que pertenecía ala orden y salió.

Vio a Harry mirando el sol ocultarse y caer la noche, ella se acerco y tomo su mano, solo estuvo así en silencio junto a él.

- Hermione tu sabes … - ella puso un dedo en los labios de Harry para impedir que dijera algo.

- Lo se, todo este tiempo me ha sido tan difícil ocultarlo, pero tu sabes que dañaríamos a nuestros mejores amigos, son nuestra familia.

El sol se había ocultado por completo, y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Harry no pudo evitarlo y tomo a Hermione de la cintura, se acerco hasta sus labios, y la beso, el sabor de sus labios, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo probaba, desde aquel día en el lago, cuando habían declarado sus sentimientos, donde Harry le había regalado la mitad del medallón que había pertenecido a Lilly Potter, su madre, el conservaba la otra mitad. Por sin se separaron y el paraíso desapareció.

Hermione tomo algo de su cuello, era la mitad del medallón que ella poseía – es mi más grande tesoro – dijo y la chica, y el también le mostró que usaba su mitad.

Alastor se había acercado a ellas – Bien muchacho, necesito que vengas – el se alejo de nuevo y ella fue hacia el campamento otra vez. Los gemelos se lanzaron unas miradas furtivas al verla de regreso.

La tienda donde habían entrado Alastor y Harry se vio iluminada varias veces. Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, le parecía eterno, hasta que por fin salieron.

Harry salio huyendo alejándose de todos, y Hermione corrió detrás de el, hasta que lo alcanzo y le corto el camino.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto de la manera más dulce que le fue posible, pero no logro disimular su angustia.

- Era Bellatrix – no pudo ocultar su ira, Hermione abrazo a Harry, el metió la cabeza en su cuello y sintió las lagrimas en su piel, su amor estaba llorando – La muerte de Sirius, la de Dumbledore y todos los magos que han dado su vida por la causa. No pude evitarlo – se detuvo y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, después continuo – la torture con una maldición imperdonable – se quedo sin habla – hasta que confeso donde estaba Voldemort.

Hermione siguió a su lado, aunque la noticia la impacto – ahora que sabes donde esta ¿qué harás?

El se separo de ella – lo que sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Ahora Hermione se giro y le dio la espalda a Harry, no quería que la viera llorar, pero el la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarlo de frente.

- Sabes que es inevitable – Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran.

- Harry tu sabes que todo este tiempo hemos evitado dañar a Ron, Ginny y Víktor, pero es una mentira, ya no puedo fingir más, quiero ir contigo, estar juntos al final, como siempre lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts.

El la abrazo y le dio un beso, que tal vez fuera el último, la ultima vez que estuviera con su Hermione, deseo que ese beso durara para siempre. Fue mágico, el no tener que ocultarse de nadie, vivir el momento sin farsas.

Se separaron y él la miro a los ojos – No puedo permitir que algo te pase, enfrentare mi destino y pase lo que pase, estarás conmigo hasta el final.

FIN

Si Harry regreso con Hermione, para declararle su amor al mundo, se los dejo a su consideración.

Bueno quise publicar esta historia Hermione/Harry, porque siempre he pensado que harían la pareja ideal, y he visto muy pocas paginas dedicadas a ellos, así que me dije a mi misma "Si la montaña no viene a ti, tu ve a ella".

Espero que les haya gustado, más adelante ordenare mis ideas y publicare otras historias, que ojala y lean. También espero leer sus reviews para saber que opinan, si les gusto, si no, pasen y coméntenmelo, para mi es muy importante sus comentarios.

Bueno solo me resta decir ¡GRACIAS POR LEERLO!


End file.
